


What If I'm not alone?

by BandGeek24601



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek24601/pseuds/BandGeek24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry Potter was not an only child after all? He'd have someone to talk to that would understand him. What if this other child had it worse than he did...When Emma Potter gets her letter from Hogwarts, she seizes the opportunity to leave her "family" and get a better life. Little does she know that she has a twin brother that is also going to Hogwarts. With Minerva McGonagall as her mentor, she embarks on her search for an escape...but with Voldemort around, is it really an escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saved by the Post

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created on a whim, so please be kind in the comments. I just started to write down this story, though I have had this story going in my mind for months, now. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to comment, but like I said, be kind. No cussing or utter rudeness in the comments please.

I wake to a pounding on my bedroom door...if you can call this a bedroom. This room was originally a coat closet, but Uncle Preston put in at least a light in the closet and a small pad to sleep on. It's not much, but I am afraid to even think of asking for more.

"Get up! Get up, you stupid girl, or I will take that bed out of there along with the light bulb!", I hear him yell outside the door.

"Yes, Uncle Preston." I say. I get out from under my thin blanket and stand up, opening the door so I can step off of my bed. Almost immediately as I open the door, Danielle runs past, shutting my door and pushing me inside in the process. I know it was my cousin the moment she passed because she does it every morning. However, this morning is a tad different.

It is my birthday.

Not like anyone acts any different, though. I still get pushed around...literally. I still have to do anything my family tells me to. I still have to go to work, but only if my work at home is finished.

"Emma! Get in here this instant!", Aunt Veronica yells from the kitchen.

"Coming, ma'am.", I say as I exit my room again.

"Where are Danielle's books?! She cannot be late to school on the first day!", Aunt Veronica yells.

"I put them by the door yesterday, like you told me to."

"Are you back-talking me?"

"No, ma'am. You asked me where the books were and I told you."

"You _are_  back-talking me! How dare you!"

"No, I didn-"

"Preston! Come down here...and bring the yard stick!", she yells, and I know what is in store for me.

"That broke last month, sweetie.", I hear him yell from upstairs.

"Well then bring a belt! The brat is back-talking me again!" He comes down less than a minute later with just that: a leather belt from his closet. Danielle kisses her mother and father goodbye and leaves to go to school with the neighbor's kid. Then, after the door closes, I start to walk away from my uncle, but he grabs my arm and grins evilly at me.

 

**************************

 

"Emma, you're late. What took you so long to get here, today?", Donald, my boss, asks.

"Sorry, got held up at home. Tons of chores that I had to finish before I could leave. I tried to get here as soon as I could.", I explain, my back still in pain from my earlier run in with the belt.

"It's fine. Just go ahead and get that family seated over in the corner booth. I have to go take care of the supplies in the kitchen. Delivery day."

"Yes sir." I say, then go get the waiting customers seated. This restaurant is fairly busy around dinner time, so I need to get them a seat before someone else sits more people there.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Donald?"

"Sorry, force of habit."

"It's fine. Go on and get to work."

I took on this job to earn some money to maybe get a tutor, since my aunt and uncle pulled me out of school. They said they want me home to help round the house more. To be honest, I wish I were at school...it would probably be safer. I am surprised the owner lets me work here. I mean, I'm only 11. I think he feels sorry for me, though.

At closing time, I'm scrubbing the last couple of tables, being careful of my achy back, when Donald walks in.

"Well done, Emma! The place looks spotless!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Donald."

"Donald, sorry."

"Don't worry, it's fine. There was a letter that came for you in this batch of supplies...looks important. I wonder why they brought it here instead of to your house." I walk slowly toward him, my back screaming with every step, and grab the letter. "Are you okay, Emma? You look like you're in pain."

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine. I...tripped and fell down the stairs, this morning." I say, using the same excuse as always. I'm more interested in this letter. The penmanship on the envelope alone is amazing and there is a wax seal on it with what looks like a crest. Written on it is my name and the address of the cafe, but no return address. I open the envelope carefully and see the words "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" at the top of the paper. I distractedly thank Donald and begin walking out of the front door, reading the words of the letter by the light of the street lamps:

     "Dear Ms. Potter,

     We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.

     Yours Sincerely,

     Minerva McGonagall

     Deputy Headmistress

What in the world is this! Some random school send me a letter that says I'm accepted...a magic school, no less...and sends it to my work, too!

Wait......What if I go?

I could get away from my abusive Aunt and Uncle along with my bratty cousin, and I could actually learn! I have been wanting to go to school again for years! The only thing I want more than to go to school is to have a better family, but I know that is a long shot...What am I thinking....Uncle Preston would  _never_ let me go.

But if I don't tell him, how can he stop me?

It's official: I'm sneaking out tonight and going to this magic school!

 

**********************

 

I quietly pack my small bag by the light of my single light bulb. All of the clothes I own and my few possessions can fit in a small plastic bag I found from the most recent grocery trip. I get out of my room and quietly walk towards the door, but evidently not quiet enough.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear a harsh voice behind me say. The hall light turns on and I see the angered face of my uncle.

"I...uh...forgot something at work.", I lie.

"You're lying, you little-"

"I'm not! I really did forget something there!"

He thinks for a moment, "You stupid girl, you aren't going anywhere. Go grab the belt and a sock."

"A sock, sir?"

"I don't want you waking up your aunt and sweet Danielle with your screams."

I obediently go to get the belt and sock, then submit to the torment that has become routine for me.

 

*************************

 

I set off away from my house with my small bag in tow along with the pain of my prior lashings. I continue looking at my letter, constantly rereading the words. Then suddenly, I hear a woman's voice.

"Emma Potter?" I freeze mid-step, frightened by the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes?" I answer, turning around. I see an older woman in long black robes and a tall, pointed, black hat.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I'm here to help you." I look again at the letter in my hand.  _Minerva McGonagall_.

"Help me?"

"Yes. I understand you wish to accept the invitation to Hogwarts."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well then," she extends her hand to me. "Come with me."

I walk towards her and take her hand. We begin to walk down the street together. Then, she looks down at me.

"Oh...and Happy Birthday."


	2. Leaving "Home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited that people are reading this! It may not be many, but it is still more than I've ever had. I am on spring break, so may be posting fairly often.

"Wake up, you imbecile!!! Did you really think I'd let you off the hook for this?!" I hear through my haze. I sit up on my bed and realize that Professor McGonagall was never really there. I never even left the house...

...which means I have to face the consequences of trying to leave.

I turn on my light and see the letter from yesterday. At least  _that_ wasn't a dream. I tuck that into the bag that I had packed and slip out of my room. As I do, right on schedule, Danielle shoves me back onto my bed and shuts the door. I grunt, still aching from yesterday's beatings, and get back up. I exit my room and walk slowly towards the kitchen where, just as I was afraid would happen, Uncle Preston is sitting at the table. Lying on the table in front of him is a new yard stick as well as his utensils from his breakfast.

"Ah good morning, Emma!" I hear him say. That's odd...he never calls me by my name.

"Morning, Uncle Preston."

"I seem to remember you wishing to discuss something with me."

That caught me off guard. "What?"

"Last night, you said you needed to leave because you...what was the excuse? Forgot something at work?"

"I really did forget something there, sir." I say, quieter.

"Ah, you hear that, Veronica? She is talking back yet again!" he says, standing up. He stands around 6 feet tall and very muscular. He was a body builder before he married Veronica.

"I hear it, Preston." She stands by the stove, her long blonde hair in a high bun and her height of 5 foot 9 inches extended by her lofty heels.

"Daddy, can I go down to Bianca's after school today?", I hear Danielle ask, but I dare not look away from my uncle. I know how she must look: navy blue skirt and blazer, her blonde hair in a high ponytail and her giant, evil smile plastered on her face as she watches her father torment me.

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll see you after school."

As soon as she leaves, Preston bolts forward holding the yard stick. I try to run, but he grabs me and holds me there for 4 good hits before I can wrestle my way out of his grip. I start running towards the back door because it was the closest. As I run, he grabs the knife from the table and throws it. I dodge it, but it hits the glass sliding door to the backyard. When I dodge, I lose my balance and so I end up falling through the breaking door and onto the glass. I feel some of it breaking the skin and see his form coming towards me as I fight back tears. Before he can get to me, though, the doorbell rings. He hesitates, looking back at the front door.

"You...stay here. I'm not finished with you yet." he says. He gently takes Veronica's elbow and they walk to the door together, hiding what they have done.

While they are distracted, I take an inventory of my new injuries: My arms are fairly cut up from the glass as well as my legs. My back that already ached before the day had begun now feels as if the skin has broken, though I have no way of confirming that myself, and aches at the slightest  _thought_ of movement. My head may also be bleeding from the glass shards underneath me.

"Hello! How can I help you, ma'am?" I hear Aunt Veronica say to the visitor at the door.

"Is Emma Potter here?", I hear a woman ask. I recognize that voice: Professor McGonagall, from my dream!

"Um, she is actually at school, right now. Is it anything we can help with?" I can tell that this request has shaken my aunt as she scrambles for a lie.

"Actually, I have already called the school and they say that Emma was removed from school about a year and a half ago. Where is she?", the woman catches the lie.

"Um...she is...", my aunt obviously struggles to find a sufficient lie.

"She no longer lives with us. She is now in America with my brother." my uncle says, attempting to cover his wife's lie.

"She's in there, isn't she?" the professor says slyly.

"No, she is not. She is-", my uncle begins but is cut off by the professor.

"Emma, come on out, dear. It's time to go." she says. I smile slightly and slowly get to my feet.

"She is  _not_   in there! She is in America with my brother!" Preston emphasizes, his frustration showing.

"Grab your things, sweetheart. You're coming to Hogwarts with  _me._ " she says, ignoring my uncle. My smile grows and I run as fast as my broken body will let me to grab my small bag. I grab it from my bedroom and, after a moment to decide, I go out the broken back door and run around to the front. I did not wish to be stopped by my aunt and uncle.

On my way around the house, I catch sight of a snake in the bushes. I smile and pause my running, softly saying a short goodbye. "Goodbye, Hector...and good luck with getting back home. Remember, if you ever decide to go back, I'm sure the zoo will gladly take you back. Not to mention, you wouldn't have to worry about going hungry or being killed by these crazy people." I see the snake nod and hear a quiet "thanksssss".

I continue around to the front door where I see the woman from both my dream and the letter in my bag. I hear a gasp from Veronica and Preston as I round the corner.

"Here I am!" I say.

"You are not going  _anywhere_ , young lady.", my aunt says stiffly.

"Why can't she? She is not enrolled in school and she greatly wishes to go. She has her acceptance letter as well as the magical abilities to succeed as a witch at Hogwarts." the professor says.

"A what?" I ask, confused.

"You're a witch, Emma." she explains.

"I thought those were just in books and movies. They're real?" I ask, astonished.

"Of course they are! Both of your parents went to Hogwarts to learn how to be a witch and a wizard. Why wouldn't you, as their daughter, have the same opportunity?"

"My parents were magical?!"

"Yes, and so are you."

"She will NOT be going!" Preston yells.

"And I suppose a muggle like you will stop me? Destroying her letters will do nothing to stop her from being able to go to the school. I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You couldn't stop me if you tried...Have you told her  _nothing_ of her lineage?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"Of course not! Why would I want to talk about my idiotic little sister and her weirdo husband? They were freaks, and so are you, you little brat. The only reason we got stuck with you was that Lily and... _James_ got themselves blown up!" Aunt Veronica spills. I stand there in shock at her words.

"Blown up? You told me that they died in a car crash..." I say quietly.

"A car crash!? Of course they didn't die in a car crash. Why would you tell her such a lie?" the professor asks.

"Because, when I told Petunia that this little...thing had been dropped at my door, that was the lie we agreed to tell people!"

"You don't even deserve to have to deal with these people, Emma sweetie. Come, we're leaving." Using magic, the professor slams the door in my aunt and uncle's faces before they can argue further.

As we walk away and towards a waiting taxi, I realize what has just happened...I am free of those evil people...at least for a few months. We get into the taxi and the car begins to move. We drive for a while, then stop at a dark-looking pub. We get out and enter the pub, me hiding slightly behind her.

Instead of stopping at a table, we continue walking to the back door. When we exit the pub, we're in a small back-alley with a brick wall directly in front of us.

"Where are we going?" I ask, curious of the purpose of our journey. She taps on a few of the bricks and the wall begins to move out of the way, showing another whole street with shops and many people all dressed in robes.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" She smilles and we walk forward into the crowd of people.


	3. The Beginning of My New Wizarding Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FInally, Emma gets to get her things in order to begin the life her parents wanted for her. Robes, books, cauldron, parchment, quills, ink, a pet, and of course...a wand. What kind of wand will choose this young Potter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let others know of this story if you are enjoying it. I may not be the best writer, but I would appreciate a few more readers...a lot more is even more appreciated. And please leave comments so I know you have read it. I just want to be loved! Haha

"Woah...What is this place?" I ask as we walk down the alley. "

"This is Diagon Alley. This is where you will buy your school supplies and such." Professor McGonagall explains.

"Wait. Buy? I don't have any money with me...I was supposed to pick up my paycheck tomorrow."

"You have money, believe me. You see that big white building there?" She asks, pointing to the building.

"Yes."

"That is Gringotts. Wizards' Bank. Your parents left some money behind that is now yours."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now follow me and I will show you."

I follow her into the building and see...what are those things behind the desks? I'm afraid to ask the professor in front of them because they don't look to be very friendly. We walk up to one of them and the professor speaks to it.

"Ms. Emma Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

"And does Ms. Emma Potter have her key?"

"It's right here, sir." She says, holding up a small golden key.

"Follow me."

We begin walking behind this creature...it is quite shorter than I expected. We get into a cart thing and it takes us through tunnels and up to a big door labeled 687. We walk up to the door itself and the creature opens it to reveal coins...mountains of coins!!

"Woah!...What is all of this?" I ask.

"This is your money! You didn't think your parents would have left you with nothing, did you? There are bronze Knuts, silver Sickles, and gold Galleons." she explains.

"And it is all mine?" I ask. She hesitates, then nods.

I take a few handfulls of the money and stuff it in my bag. Then, we continue on out of the bank and on to our shopping. I pull the list out of my bag and begin to check things off as we go: cauldron, all of my books, philes (whatever those are), robes, hat, gloves, winter cloak, brass scales, and telescope...check.

Then, the professor takes me into a shop that sells owls and tells me to look around and see if I would like one. As I look around, I see one that catches my eye: a white one with gray spots. I could tell it is the one I want. I walk up to it and pet its head, then the shop owner walks up to me.

"That, little girl, is a beautiful spotted white owl...and she seems to like you!" he says.

"I would very much like to buy her."

"She's ten galleons"

I pull out 10 of the gold coins in my bag and hand it to the shop owner.

"She's all yours!"

"What shall you name her?" The professor asks.

I think for a moment. "Izabelle...Izabelle Potter."

 

***********************************

 

 Now all I need is a wand. Professor McGonagall took me to "Olivander's Wand Shop" to get one...said there was no finer place to get your wand from. When we walk in, there is no one at the front counter.

"Hello?" I call out. No answer. "Hello!?" I call again. This time, a white haired man walks out from behind a shelf.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you, Ms. Potter." He begins to rummage through the shelves. "It seems as if it was only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands...and it  _was_ only yesterday that your b-" He starts to say something else, but McGonagall clears her throat as if as a signal  _not_ to say something. I don't know what she is hiding, but I am determined to find out later. Mr. Olivander walks up to me opening a box and hands me a wand. When I don't do anything, he looks at me exasperated and says "Well give it a wave!" When I do, I end up making wands in boxes fly off the shelves to my right. "Nope!" he says.

I cautiously set it down on the front counter while he goes to find another one. We go through about eight wands and eventually we find one that works for me. I hold it in my hand and there is an amazing feeling that comes with holding it, like it was meant for me.

"Curious." he says. "Very curious."

"Excuse me, but what is curious?" I ask.

"It is curious that you should by destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar." He says, pointing to the lightning bolt scar on the back of my neck. I've had it there as long as I can remember." The phoenix whose feather resides in your wand gave another feather." The professor clears her throat again. "Just one other. This wand is quite powerful, be cautious in your choices. For the man that owned the other wand was so powerful, yet the choices he made caused him to become the feared wizard he is known as now. He was terrible, but great in his power. The wand chooses the wizard, Emma...or in your case, the witch. Be sure to use the power it gives you wisely."

 

*************************************

 

"Ummm...Professor McGonagall? What was Mr. Ollivander talking about in the shop, that day? Who was that dark wizard?" I ask, when we go to a wizard motel kind of thing. I'm not exactly sure what to call it. We've been staying here for a month. I had been waiting to ask her about this since that day because I knew she would not tell me if I asked that day.

"He was an evil man. He killed those who were against him and once he decided to kill someone, they were as good as dead. No one ever survived an attack from him...except you."

"Why did you keep clearing your throat there at the shop? Were you trying to keep him from telling me something?"

"No...I was...trying to make sure he didn't explain how your parents died and how you were attacked. I didn't think you were ready to hear that."

After a moment to think and process this statement, I asked the question that has been on my mind since I was dropped at my aunt and uncle's house all those years ago: "What happened to my parents?"

"Well it is a bit of a long story and you need to leave for school in the morning, so I will shorten it a bit." She tells me of the dark wizard who is simply called 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' and how he knew that my parents were members of a secret Order against him. "He stormed into your parents home and found your father downstairs...he was covering you so you could not be easily seen. He gave his life protecting you. When this wizard tried to kill you, a part of him was destroyed and he left you with that scar on your neck. He was slightly weakened as he went up the stairs to where your mother was...then he killed her too. But while he was up there, something happened that destroyed what was left of him..." She was still hiding something from me, but I had become too tired and overwhelmed by information to ask directly. I retired to my bed and drifted off quickly on the soft bed.

 

*****************************************

 

"Wake up, Emma. It's time to go to school.", Professor McGonagall says, gently shaking my arm. I have waited to hear those words for years: It's time to go to school.

I get up and double check my packing, being sure that I have everything I need. Then, the professor takes me to the train station. I had never been to a train station before, but King's Cross Station was magnificent! I follow her to the platform between 9 and 10. We stop in front of a pillar and then she gives me instructions.

"Okay, you need to just walk through this pillar and there is Platform 9 3/4. I must go because I need to be there before all of the students. I will see you there, Ms. Potter." I want to thank her, but she is gone. I take a deep breath and walk into the pillar. I expect to feel a hard surface, but instead, I simply walk through...

Then, I see a scarlet steam engine with the words "Hogwarts Express" written on the front. The platform was filled with people but, considering the train was not scheduled to leave for another half hour, it will continue to get filled further. I put Izabelle in the train first and then struggled with getting my trunk up the steps. A red haired boy runs and catches it before it can slide out of the train.

"Need a hand?" he asks. I nod and he lifts it up the steps and sets it down at the top. "There you go. You should be able to roll it and find an empty compartment. What's your name?"

"Emma."

"I'm Percy. Is it your first year?" I nod. "This is my last." He looks off in the distance and seeing something, begins to walk that way. "I need to go...Mum wants to say goodbye. Nice meeting you, Emma!"

I walk up the steps of the train and see an empty compartment. Grabbing my trunk, I begin to walk towards it and get in, sitting down on the bench. I pull out a book from my trunk and try to push the trunk up onto a shelf above the bench. After a good 2 minutes, I get it up and settle onto the couch with _Hogwarts: A History_ and continue to read about the wonderful school I will be attending. I have read this book about 3 times already, but I never get tired of reading about the ceiling in the Great Hall and the Whomping Willow. I resign myself to the long lonely train ride when I see two girls come towards my compartment. They open the door.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." one of them asks. She looks to be the same age as me with bushy brown hair. The other girl looks the same age as well, but she looks Asian instead: dark hair and slightly slanted eyes.

"No, I don't mind. It's just me." I respond, somewhat glad for the company. Maybe I can make friends on the first day!

They come in and put their trunks on the shelf above the bench opposite me. Then, they sit down on that bench.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Cho Chang. What's your name?" the one with the bushy hair introduces.

"Emma...Emma Potter. Nice to meet you." I say, nodding to them.

"Are you really, Emma Potter?", Hermione asks. Cho just looks shocked.

"Um...yeah...How do you know my name?"

"You're famous, Emma! Practically everyone in the wizarding world knows your name." Cho says.

"I may be a muggleborn, but I got a few extra books about the background of wizard history. You're in  _Modern Magical History_ and  _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and  _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_... I know all about you! You are a legend!" she says. She seems to be hiding something, too, but I can't be sure because I only just met her.

"Which house do you think you will be in?" Cho asks. "I hope I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Oh yeah! The houses! I was just reading about those!" I say. I flip back to the page where I saw it. "Ravenclaw is for the intelligent ones, the ones that want to learn. The Gryffindors are the brave ones that are very chivalrous. The Hufflepuffs are loyal and just. And the Slytherins are cunning and they get what they want by any means necessary."

"I hope I get into Gryffindor! I hear that Dumbledore himself was in that house. It just seems like the best from what I've read. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad, though. As long as I'm not in Slytherin, I think I'll be fine."

"Yeah that's where what's-his-name was sorted...no one ever told me his name." I say, sheepishly. The girls look at each other and then back at me.

"His name was Voldemort..." Hermione whispers.

"Hermione!" Cho loudly whispers.

"She deserves to know! He killed her parents."

It became quiet for a while, then Hermione decided we should change into our school robes. Then, on our way back, a boy comes up to us. He is a bit on the heavier side and has short dark hair.

"Have you seen a toad anywhere? I lost mine." he asks.

"No, but I can help you ask around. Why don't you come with me, Cho? we can divide and conquer!" Hermione offers.

"Okay! Sounds like a plan to me. Emma, do you wanna come?" Cho asks.

"Eh, I'm ok. I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to go sit back down." I say, only partially lying. They shrug and go off in different directions to find this boy's toad. I found out as I left that his name was Neville...Hermione asked rather loudly, so I overheard.

When I get back to the compartment, I lay flat on my back on the bench. My body was still killing me for the beatings I had received a month ago. I have been staying close to McGonagall since August 1st, when she took me to Diagon Alley...she refused to let me stay with the Grayson's, my aunt and uncle, another day. But the injuries were there, the scars and bruises still healing. I let my thoughts drift off and eventually, the movement of the train lulls me to sleep.


	4. Sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets sorted along with the others her age. Which house will gain the apparently famous Potter girl?

I feel a hand shaking my shoulder and I realize that the train seems to be slowing down. I open my eyes and, with my blurry vision, I see Hermione and Cho gathering their things. I rub the sleep from my eyes and listen to Hermione.

"We're pulling up to Hogwarts now. You should start gathering your things." she says. I nod and sit up. There came around word that our things will be taken care of and we only needed to be worried about ourselves. Thankfully, I was already in my robes. We exit the compartment and the train itself and see a very big man standing  in front of a group of students around our age. By big, I mean both tall and rather round.

"First years, follow me!" he shouts. We all end up following him to the water's edge where many boats are waiting to take us to the castle itself. "No more'n four to a boat!" the man shouts. I hear some boy calling him 'Hagrid'. Hermione gets in a boat with that boy, another boy and Neville, the boy who had lost his toad before. Cho gets in a boat with 2 other girls and a boy. One of the girls has hair that looks almost white and the boy looks quite handsome. I end up in a boat with 3 boys that shoved 2 people out of the boat so they could sit together, but there were no other places for me to sit. I get in quietly and look down most of the ride to the castle. One of the boys attempts a conversation with me.

"Hey, who are you?" he says. I look up slightly and see his hair looks like that girl's in Cho's boat: white blonde. I wonder if they're related.

"Me?" I ask.

"Yes, you. What is you're name?" he asks.

"Emma." I mutter.

"Emma...Is there a last name that comes with that?"

"Potter." I say shyly.

After a moment of silence, he continues the conversation. "Well, the rumors on the train were true, then! The Potter family is back at Hogwarts." he says. I assume he means my parents and their legacy. I feel like I have to carry on that reputation...and that phrase, "Potter family", just reinforces that fact. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he holds his hand out to me. I take it and give it a slight shake. He seems nice enough...at least to me. "We purebloods must stick together. I think we may even be able to be friends."

"Maybe." I say, grinning. I may be able to gain 3 friends in one night!

"I guess we'll be able to see after the sorting ceremony." he adds as we arrive at the water's edge. He helps me out of the boat, then he disappears with the other two boys to get to the front of the group. What did he mean by that? Would there be a reason for us not to be friends based on our houses?

We all walk towards the castle and up a few flights of stairs. At the top of one set is Professor McGonagall herself. I smile as I catch her eye. She returns it slightly, then proceeds to speak to the group.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will be starting shortly, but before you take your seats to enjoy the feast, you must be sorted into your houses. While your are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with them and stay in your house dormitory and common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has their history and prestige. Through the year, your triumphs will earn you house points and any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the highest number of points will be awarded the house cup, a high honor.

"Now the sorting ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school in a few minutes, so please wait here...and wait quietly. I suggest you smarten yourselves up while you wait." she finishes as she walks out of the chamber we had been lead into.

Ghosts come into the hall and it startled all of us. They talk to us for a moment, one advertising Hufflepuff, in a way, but are then shooed away by Professor McGonagall.

"Now form a line and follow me." she says. We all do as we are told and doors open to reveal a large room full of students at four long tables. At one long table in the front, about ten or so adults sit with one empty chair that I assume to belong to Professor McGonagall. We all gather at the front of the room and I look up at the ceiling. I had read about it being bewitched to look like the sky, but it was so much more interesting to see it! When I look in front of the crowd, I see a stool with an old tattered hat on it. It was pointed and dirty.

A tear on the hat near the brim opens up and it starts to sing a song. I don't really pay any attention to the words, though. The professor had explained to me how we were sorted well before we all got here. She calls our name, puts the hat on our head, then the hat looks through our mind and decides which house would fit us best. The names were in ABC order, so I have a while to wait. I really only pay attention when I hear a name I know.

"Chang, Cho." She walks up and waits patiently for the hat to be placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!!!" She walks with a bounce in her step to the Ravenclaw table.

"Granger, Hermione." She practically runs up to the stool and eagerly puts the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!" it shouts and she runs down to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Draco." He walks coolly up to the stool. The hat barely even touched his head before his house was decided.

"SLYTHERIN!!!"

When the Patil twins are called up, one after the other, I start to pay attention to the names. Then, eventually, I hear her say "Potter, Emma."

I go up slowly, nervous of which house I will end up in, and sit on the stool. She places the hat on my head and it begins to speak to me.

"Difficult...you will be very difficult to place. You have loyalty and you're just, but you are not very patient. You are fairly brave, but you do not wish to anger others...you wish to please others and be accepted. You are somewhat cunning, but you obviously avoid using whatever means necessary to get what you want. However, you are eager to learn. You always want to be able to do more, be more, and be better. I'd say that narrows it down to...RAVENCLAW!!!"

The Ravenclaw table erupts into applause as I take off the hat and walk their way. As the applause settles down, I start to chat with the members of my new house a bit as many wish to shake my hand. I sit next to Cho and the girl from the boat with the white-blonde hair. I then find out her name is Luna Lovegood.

The sorting ceremony continues with a boy with weird-looking glasses. I didn't hear his name, but he seems somewhat familiar. He has dark hair like me, but he seems to be a bit braver than I am based on his demeanor. I bet he has a much better home situation than me...then again, who didn't. The whole room became quiet again as they wait for this boy to be sorted. After a minute, the hat yells out "GRYFFINDOR!!!" and the room erupts into loud cheers from the table next to mine.

Once everyone has been sorted, an older man with a long white beard stands from the front table and raises both hand signalling his need for quiet. This man was apparently Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. (I overheard the older Ravenclaws talking about him.) "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: NItwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you."

Everyone claps and cheers, but I just giggle and sort of clap a little. Then, all of a sudden, the plates along the middle of the tables were all filled with food! There was chicken, beef, steak, potatoes, fries, ketchup, and so much more! This was more than the Graysons would ever have let me eat back home! I have gotten so used to either not eating at all or eating very small portions, but this was an all-you-can-eat buffet...and I think I may do just that.

I pile my plate high with a bit of everything and start digging in. The ghosts come in and a pretty lady comes up to our table. As far as I can remember from what I have read, this is the Gray Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw. I somewhat disregard her due to the food in front of me. I have just barely finished the dinner when the desserts appear on the table: doughnuts, strawberries, Jell-O, pudding, anything you could want, it was there. by the time I had finished eating, I could not eat another bite for fear of throwing up.

I chat with Luna and Cho for a while, but eventually just look around the room. My eyes fall on the front table where Professor McGonagall is talking to Professor Dumbledore. Then, I look down the row of teachers and see a man in a turban talking with a man with long, greasy black hair. The man with a turban looks my way and the back of my neck suddenly starts burning. My hand flies to it, clutching it tightly, but not long after I look away, the feeling is gone. After asking a few questions to the people near me, I gather that the turban man is Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the man with the greasy hair is Professor Snape, the Potions teacher. apparently, Professor Snape wants Quirrell's job and has for years.

Suddenly, Dumbledore gets back up and the room goes silent again, especially now that the food has disappeared. He starts to list off some "start-of-term notices"

1: The forest on the grounds is forbidden.

2: Mr. Filch, the caretaker, reminds everyone that there is no magic in the halls between classes.

3: Quiddich trials will be held the second week of term. Contact Madame Hooch if you want to play on your house team.

4: "The 3rd floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds for those who do not wish to die a most painful death."

I laugh at that last one...but only a few others did. "Is he serious?" I ask one of the older Ravenclaw girls.

"Must be..." she says.

"And before we all go to bed, why don't we sing the school song! Everyone pick your favorite tune and off we go!" Dumbledore says as he uses magic to show the words high above the tables. We start singing, but it sounds so terrible with everyone doing something different. I sing quietly so I can be sure I'm not the last one singing, but after I finish singing, there were two Gryffindor boys that were still going. They had picked a funeral dirge to sing to and so they ended well after the majority of us...even though no one ended at the same time.

We all leave the Great Hall grouped by houses and we are lead by our house "prefect" to our dormitories. We walk for a while to Ravenclaw tower, but we stop in front of a door with no doorknob. The girl that was our prefect stood in front of it. All of a sudden, the door asks a question. "Which came first: the phoenix of the flame?"

"A circle has no beginning." the prefect says. The door opens to reveal a homey space decorated in blue and bronze. Plus, there are books everywhere! "Okay, welcome to the Ravenclaw common room. To get in, the door will ask you a riddle. You have to solve it or wait for someone who can, then the door will open. The dormitories are just past that statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Follow me and I will show you." We all follow her through a doorway and she directs the boys through one door and the girls through another.

As soon as I walk into what will be my room for the school year, I see all of my things at the foot of a four-poster bed along with Izabelle. After everyone else has already gone to sleep, exhausted by the day, I sit in the window seat with Izabelle and my wand, alternating between stroking my owl's head and fiddling with the 10 3/4 inch pine wand in my hand. All the while, I am staring out my window, praying that this is not all a dream.


	5. Classes and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes start and with that comes new people and new friendships. Emma will face Professor Snape and his potions class as well as a certain pure blood that may be a decent friend. This young Potter will deal with the questions involved with her name as well as something that everyone seems to know...except her, that is.

I wake up and look around the room. The sun is bright and in my face, but I didn't care. It was not a dream! I go to sit up and realize that I had fallen asleep on the window seat! However, even then, it was more comfortable than the bed I had at the Grayson's house. I can actually stretch out and sleep comfortably!

I sit up and get dressed, then go down to breakfast. All of the other girls in my dorm were already gone when I finally woke up. When I walk into the Great Hall, I go to sit at the table I sat at last night for fear of sitting in the wrong place. I eat my fill, then go back to my dorm to grab my books and my schedule that had been added to my stuff. First class: Potions. I start walking down to the dungeons, where that class is held, and run straight into someone. I duck my head further, staring at the ground, and mutter a quick "excuse me" and begin to walk faster away from the stranger. That's when I feel a hand grab my arm.

"Hey! Emma, right?" I hear a familiar voice say.

"Draco? Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." I say.

"That's fine. What's your first class?"

"Potions. I have a double class with the Hufflepuffs."

"Cool! I've got Herbology, this morning. Want a walking buddy?" he says, holding out his elbow.

"Sure! But wouldn't that make you late?" I laugh, grabbing his elbow as we begin to walk down to my potions class.

"I don't care. I wanna chat with you." We chat about many things and, as it happens, we have about 4 of the 8 classes together: Tuesday-Defense Against the Dark Arts, Thursday-Charms and Transfiguration and Flying. We get to the dungeons and he leaves to go to his class, seemingly in no hurry.

I sit near the front of the class and try to do everything right: answer questions that I know, take notes, not talk when the professor is talking...but I must have done something wrong. When I was writing down what he was saying, Professor Snape came up to me and began to ask me question after question. I answered most of them, but that just seemed to aggravate him further. Eventually, I just ducked my head and shut up until class ended. I go to lunch and sit alone, as usual, then went to my dorm til dinner. I just hope that tomorrow's classes will be better. At least I will know one person there.

***********************************************************

 

 I walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts fairly quickly, being sure I am not late. I take a seat in the middle of the room, realizing that sitting in the front was not as smart as I had thought...Professor Snape had made that quite clear. I began reading the textbook for the class while the remainder of the class filed their way in. I didn't even realize until he spoke that Draco had sat next to me.

"You're reading the textbook?" he asks.

"Yes. I thought it would prove useful to know what answers professor will ask for." I respond.

It became clear that this class was turning into a joke. Professor Quirrell did not really teach today...not to mention the entire room smelled strongly of garlic. It was absolutely disgusting and distracting. With that and Draco's seemingly endless commentary, I heard absolutely none of the lesson. I could barely see the board, anyway. It was just a blur from the seat I had chosen.

Wednesday was about the same. History of Magic was tedious and boring, to be honest, especially considering I had read many books on the subject already and so knew most of the info for the day. Astronomy and Herbology were somewhat interesting, but were just as tedious since I knew no one in the classes and couldn't really see the stars. They were too blurry.

Thursday was finally interesting. I excelled in Charms class, shocking Professor Flitwick and Draco as well as annoying the rest of the class. I walked with Draco to Transfiguration and he picked two seats in the back for us. During the class, though, Professor McGonagall wrote the spell on the chalk board for us to recite and try to transform our quills into muggle ink pens...but I couldn't read it. So when she called on me to demonstrate the spell, my eyes grow wide and I quietly tell her I can't.

"Why not, Ms. Potter?" she asks, kindly.

"I can't see the board, Professor." I mumble. Somehow, she heard that and moves on to someone else to demonstrate. After the class ends, I start to walk out with Draco when the Professor asks to speak with me. I tell Draco I will see him later and walk up to McGonagall.

"Are you okay, Emma?" she asks.

"Yes, ma'am. Why do you ask?" I respond confused.

She pauses a moment before asking "Have you ever been to an eye doctor for an examination?"

"No, ma'am. Why?"

"I believe you may need glasses."

So many people have said that to me in my life that I have a rehearsed answer that spills out automatically. "I don't need them. I can usually see well enough. As long as I sit in the front of the class, I'll be fine."

McGonagall looks sad. "I heard from your Astronomy teacher that you had trouble in class because the stars looked blurry...There is no front row for that class." I look down, not wanting to meet her eyes, the eyes that would be able to see my lie. After a minute, she continues. "How many times have you repeated that statement to people?" I don't answer.

"How long has your vision been this bad?" she asks.

"A few years. My aunt and uncle never thought it was worth the trouble to get me glasses" I mumble, not wanting to admit that I have never been able to see well.

"Here." she says. She turns to her desk, waves her wand, and then turns back holding circular-rimmed metal glasses. She hands them to me and I try them on. When I look up at her, everything looks so much clearer. I can finally see!

"Thank you, professor!" I say with a large smile on my face.

"Now go on to lunch. I bet you are starving." She smiles back. I nod, gather my books, and walk to the Great Hall. She sits with a girl from her house. She vaguely remembers her from the train ride.

"Hello." the girl says.

"Hello...Cho, right?" I guess. She smiles.

"Yes. and you're Emma?" she says. She looks at me for a moment. "Did you always have glasses?"

"No. I just got them." I try to change the subject. "How are you liking the classes?"

We make small talk like that for the rest of the meal. Every once in a while, though, I would catch someone looking at me, then turning to whisper to someone else. Finally, as I walk down the hall and see more looking and whispering, I stop and do something I would have never done a month ago: I turn to them and stare them down.

"What's with the staring? and if you wanna say something to me, just do it! Don't whisper about it." I was not used to people whispering about me, only yelling about me.

"We have just heard all about the night your parents died. Is it true it left a scar?" one boy asks.

Confused, I show the lightning bolt scar on my neck to them. He and his friends seem impressed. I keep walking and, after my outburst, get stopped about six times on the way to Flying class...just to ask questions. The questions ranged from "Is it true you have a scar?" to "How did you survive?"...That one, I didn't even know the answer to. Many people started to ask something, only to be stopped by their friend. It started to annoy me, but I was afraid to ask.

I get to flying class at 3:15, early as always. I grab one of the school's brooms and lay it on the ground to my left. Eventually, all of the other students are here and have done the same. Madam Hooch gives us instructions to hold our hand over the broom and say "up". When I do, it flies into my waiting hand. After a moment for everyone to get their brooms off the ground, she tells us to mount them. Once we have all done that and are told to hover for a moment then come back down, a boy from Gryffindor begins to fly higher and higher, then starts whizzing around.

"Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch calls. Eventually, he falls off and has to be taken to the hospital wing. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." She tells us. The boy walks off clutching his wrist and Madam Hooch with him. As soon as they are out of earshot, Draco starts to laugh.

"Did you see his face?" he says. The other Slytherins join in on the laughing.

"Shut up, Malfoy." snapped a Gryffindor girl.

A Slytherin girl snaps back a her, mockingly. Suddenly, Draco picks something up from the grass.

"It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." he says, holding up what I recognize to be a Remembrall.

"Give it here, Malfoy." a Gryffindor boy says quietly. When I look at him, however, I feel something...almost like I know him.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find-how about-up a tree?" Draco Malfoy smiled. Why was he being so mean?

"Give it here!" the other boy yelled, but Draco had taken off on a broomstick.

"Come and get it, Potter!" Draco yells down.  _Why would he tell me to go get it?_

Without thinking it through entirely, I jump onto a broom and take off. That's when I notice that the Gryffindor boy had done the same. I decide to think about that when I have solid ground under my feet. I race to Draco, flying surprisingly well. Draco throws the Remembrall towards me and I spin my broom around, using the back to block it. It worked very well, as if I was a goalie in soccer like Daphne. Draco catches it as it drops. "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom." the boy calls.

"Catch it if you can, then." Draco says, and throws it again, this time much faster. The other boy chases after it and catches it right before it can hit a window. We all touch down on the ground to the sound of cheering from our classmates. Before I can even think about this other boy, Professor McGonagall walks out.

"Harry and Emma Potter!" she calls. We walk to her and I can hear her saying things like "In all my time at Hogwarts-" and "-might have broken your neck."

We walk into the castle and follow the professor to two separate classrooms. At one, she calls for Oliver Wood, then says something about "I found you a seeker." At the other, she calls out a Ravenclaw girl and says something like "I found you a keeper." I don't know what she meant by any of that, but she leads us to what I assume is the headmasters office, due to the password and secret stairs. We walk in to see Professor Dumbledore at a large desk and we are told to walk up towards it. I don't know why we're here, but it'd better be good. I have to figure out who this boy is.

"Emma, Harry...I knew at some point, I would have to tell you this. I just hoped to have more warning."

"Tell us what, Professor?" Harry and I say simultaneously.

He takes a deep breath and says words that I at first thought I misheard. After a moment, the words finally registered in my brain. "Emma and Harry Potter...you are twins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about the number of reads that this story has! It may only be 30-something, but it is so amazing! Keep reading and commenting...even share it, if you like this! Feel free to comment with ideas or suggestions! It will help me with my terrible writers block that seems to return all too often. And also, I've started to write a Supernatural fanfiction called Joining the Family Business, so if you would like to, please read it!


End file.
